Concrete Angel
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: While at the park Pan meets a little girl that has a problem. Can Pan save the girl before it's too late? And if she doesn't can her bf help bring her out of the slump? *Abuse fic*


Concrete Angel  
Author's Notes: Well I get this idea from watching Martina McBride's music video for 'Concrete Angel'. I do not own it has you should know Martina McBirde does. The story takes place a year before 'Marron's Date Drama. ALSO WARNING THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS FIC! I REPEAT THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS FIC PROCCED WITH CAUTION!  
________________________________________________________  
Pan was walking through the park she had come here to think about Trunks and the postion they were in. It was then that she saw a little girl seating by herself on one of the park benches. The little girl was in a dress that looked old and raggedy, and Pan wondered why she looked so sad. When Pan got closer the wind started to blow rumpling the skirt of her dress a little showing the faintest traces of bruises. Pan stopped suddenly and felt an anger well up inside her. The little girl couldn't have been an older then eight years of age. She moved forward and sat down next to the girl watching her out of the corner of her eyes. The little girl turns her face to stare at her and moves closer to her still staring at her.  
'I wonder what the girl finds so fasinating about me?' thought Pan.  
Suddenly the little girl stands up on the bench and taps Pan on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" asks Pan.  
"Can I seat in your lap?" asks the little girl timidly.  
"Why?" asks Pan completely surprised by the question.  
"I have never sat on anyone's lap before," said the girl.   
Pan sighs and uncrosses her legs and pats her lap. The little girl happily snuggles into her lap. Her light brown hair falling past her shoulders matching her eyes. Pan just sat there with the little girl in her arms and watched the other children play.  
**************************************************************  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
*********************************************************************  
Pan sighed and was glad she had let the girl seat on her lap even with the looks coming from the other mothers.  
'They must think she is mine,' thought Pan. 'Speaking of mothers I wonder where this one's is.'  
"Why are you so sad?" asked the little girl.  
"I am thinking about someone," answered Pan softly.  
"Is it your mother?"  
"No."  
"Your father?"  
"No."  
"I don't have a father do you have a father lady?"  
"Yes I have a father and call me Pan."  
"Does your father leave with you Pan-san?"  
"Yes."  
"My father doesn't and my momma blames me she says it is because of me that he is no longer with us. Momma says that he left cause he didn't love me cause I wasn't a boy."  
'What a bitchy mother,' thought Pan to herself. 'Still I wonder if it is true about what she says about the dad if she is then he is a jackass.'  
"Does your mothe live with you to?" asked the girl.  
"Yes."  
"Does she love you?"  
"Yes my mother loves me."  
"What's it feel like to be loved by your mother?"  
"What do you mean?"  
At that moment a female voice could be heard clear across the park.  
" Lisa what do you think you are doing?!" shouted a woman who began to march across the park toward Pan and Lisa.  
Pan did not like the feeling she was getting from this woman. There was something about this woman that Pan did not like nor did she trust her. Before Pan could react the woman yanked Lisa out of Pan's lap and dragged her away. Lisa looked back at Pan with pleading eyes and Pan stood up to help but when she moved forward Lisa had already been thrown into a car by her mother and the car had speed off.   
**************************************************************  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
**********************************************************************  
Pan walked into her father's study, she noticed that he looked slightly tired and wondered if she should bother him. However when she turned to leave her father called her back.  
"What is it Pan?" he asked looking up at his daughter's back.  
"I think this girl I meet at the park is in trobule daddy," said Pan turning to look back at him.  
"What do u mean by trobule?" asked her father.  
"I mean I think she is being abused."  
"Do you have any proof?"  
"I saw bruises on her legs," said Pan.   
"That could have come from anything Pan."  
"She seemed scared of her mother."  
"The girl could have been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to."  
"I got a bad feeling from the woman."  
"Pan that doesn't really mean anything," said Gohan.  
"By daddy," began Pan.  
"Pan that's enough go do your homework and unless you can create solid evidence that this girl is being abused then don't bring it up with anyone else."  
Pan sighed and left her father's study feeling very angry and very frustrated with her father. She knew something was wrong she just knew it but she couldn't prove it.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
**************************************************************  
Lisa screamed and tried to escape her mother by scampering under her bed. However her mother grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out from under the bed. Lisa began crying and attempting to escape but her mother just slapped her clear across the face to silence her.   
"I told you not to talk to anyone ever!" shouted the mother shaking her daughter. "It's your fault I am all alone your fault!"  
The mother threw her into the wall and kicked her in the stomach. Lisa screamed again and started coughing up blood.   
"Stop momma please!" she cried.  
"Stupid little girl," snapped her mother grabbing her up again and holding her by the arm has she beat her with her fists.  
Lisa struggled to get away but when her mother slammed her balled up fist into her forehead she felt her head explode with pain and felt blood trickle down her face from where her mother's ring and slashed into her skin. Lisa blinked and felt herself be lifted into the air and thrown again, she shrieked in pain when her small body hit the mirror. She faintly felt her body hitting the floor with a soft thud. She could barely tell it when her mother grabbed her hair and dragged her to her closer before shutting the door and locking it.  
"Stay in there until you learn your lesson!" shouted the mother kicking the door with her foot.   
The last thing Lisa heard before passing out was her mother's footsteps and the last thing she thought was, 'I want Pan-san.'  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
**************************************************************  
"Pan!" shouted up her mother.  
"Hai momma," came Pan's voice from her bedroom.   
"Trunks is here and he wants to talk to you!"  
"Alright," came Pan's voice.  
Pan descended the steps to see her mother and Trunks standing in the hall. She watched her mother leave them to talk alone and take her father who suddenly appeared with a frown on his face.  
"Can I help you Trunks?" asked Pan.  
"Pan look I am sorry about the other night," said Trunks running a hand through his lavender locks.  
"Do you even know what you did?" asked Pan curously.  
Trunks sighed knowing what was happening his mother did this to his father all the time. He knew what he had done when Pan had gone to the restroom a coworker of his had appeared and sat down and started flirting with him. Trunks had tried to be a gentlemen and tried to get her to leave without making it perfectly clear without hurting the woman's feelings. However after five minutes he was becoming irrated with her was wanted Pan to return so they could leave. It was around this time that the woman had taken note of his distraction and had kissed him it was also then that Pan had reappeared.   
By the time Trunks had pushed the other woman off and had seen Pan standing there she was already storming away. Trunks had let out a curse slapped some money on the table for the food and hurried after her. So he could explain however by the time he had gotten outside Pan was in a taxi and heading home. He had called her several times that night only to have the phone slammed down or even worse have it thrown into the dishwasher. Making it clear to Trunks she didn't want to talk to him.  
"Look," began Trunks. "I serously have no interest in Lalenaila it just kinda happened before I knew what was happening. I was kinda thinking of you and how to get rid of her. I swear."  
Pan stood there for several minutes staring into his eyes. She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.   
"Fine Trunks I believe you," said Pan. "But don't let it happen again."  
With that the two of them embaced one another happily. Suddenly Pan closed her eyes has a sudden feeling of fear and pain came over her.  
'I want Pan-san.'  
"Lisa!" gasped Pan jerking away.  
  
**************************************************************   
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
**************************************************************  
Pan ran out of the house with Trunks following her close behind.   
"Pan what's wrong?!" shouted Trunks. Who's Lisa?!"  
"This little girl I meet at the park I think she's in trobule."  
"What gives you that idea?"  
"I don't know I just have this feeling that she is in trobule. Do you believe me?"  
Pan turned to look at Trunks and in that moment Trunks knew that this would be the moment that decided everything and looking in her eyes he could tell she was right.  
"Yes Pan-chan I believe you."  
"Thank you Trunks-kun."  
"Anytime."  
The two of them speed off into the night heading toward where Pan was being pulled. They came to a small story house and landed quitely. They quitely broke in and Pan allowed herself to be lead to a room with broken glass littering the floor. Pan felt herself being pulled to a door and opened it without much effort there she saw the crumpled body of the small girl. She felt her breathe catch in her thoart and knelt down slowly to feel for a pulse. She felt known and a strangled sob caught in her thoart has she gathered the girl into her arms.   
At that moment the light flipped on and the girl's mother was standing there. Trunks and Pan turned has one and saw her there and the woman paled. Trunks moved quickly and knocked her out and caught her in his arms.   
"Come on," he said. "Let's get them to the cops."  
"Right," said Pan.  
**************************************************************  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
**************************************************************  
It had been a week since Lisa's death and Pan had locked herself inside her room. The death of Lisa had struck a nerve in Pan and she refused to let other's talk to her. She would just lay there in bed and stare at the wall. She would tune out her father and mother's pleas to come out. She wouldn't accept any food or drink and was slowly loosing her energy. Her parents were afraid for her health so they called Trunks.   
Trunks came the moment Pan's parents called something was wrong. She had been strangely distant since the girl had died and he wondered why. He flew to Gohan's home and landed outside before rushing inside to stand outside Pan's door. He wrapped gentle on the door.  
"Pan-chan?" he asked.  
"Go away," came the reply.  
"Pan-chan please listen to me," pleaded Trunks.  
There was no answer so Trunks went on.  
"Pan you can't go on like this she's safe were her mother can't hurt her. She's happy she wouldn't want you to cry. Come on please come out baby."  
Trunks sighed when he heard soft feet and watched has the door opened. He saw Pan there with her eyes blooshoot she fell into his arms.  
"I couldn't save her Trunks," she whispered. "I was to late to save her."  
"It's okay I know," said Trunks softly kissing her head. "I know."  
  
**************************************************************  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel 


End file.
